Forever
by KeiChanz
Summary: You don't really know what you got until it's gone. Kagome's best friend suddenly gets torn away from her when his family decides to move to the states. Eight years later, she recieves a phone call one evening that she definately was not expecting.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters involved in this one-shot. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

Before I say anything, this shot was a spur of the moment thing. I'd just gotten on the phone with my best friend who no longer lives in New York and suddenly decided to write a one-shot about just exactly how I feel about everything.

This shot dedicated to my **very best friend in the whole wide world**, Daniale Wagner, who moved away to Nevada last year, although it seems so much more longer than that. I miss you _so_ much, Danii. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again soon.

* * *

_**Forever**  
Written by: Keiko89_

_Hushed hysterical laughter floated from the room situated at the other end of the house, a slit of light seeping through the bottom of the closed door to pierce the darkness of the currently shadowy residence. It was three o'clock in the morning and the two occupants of the said room leaned against each other for support as they tried in vain to quiet their hysterics, grinning from ear to ear and placing a finger to their lips while telling the other "Shh!" in an attempt to calm down._

_But alas, the more they did this, the more giggly and hyper they became, attempting to shove a fluffy pillow against their young faces to shut up lest they wake the whole household._

_Laughing brown eyes stared at a pair of smiling amber ones, shit eating grins adorning two young faces surrounded by black and silver hair. Situated on a twin-sized bed clad in ounly their pajamas, the two teenage friends finally managed to calm down enough to cautiously lower their pillows from their faces, trusting that it was safe enough to breath properly while releasing a snicker every now and then._

_Placing a hand to her chest, Kagome Higurashi giggled and slumped against her best friend, confident he would support her slight weight. He did and leaned against her in the process, their weight balancing out as the other supported the weight put on them. _

"_Oh, God, Inuyasha," snickered Kagome, wiping away tears of mirth from her bright brown eyes. "I can't remember the last time I've laughed like that," she confessed, grinning up at the handsome face of her best friend._

_Inuyasha Sinada sniggered and slung an arm around the flushed young woman, causing their balancing weight to uneven and down the two went onto the bed, the teenage hanyou collapsing on top of her and they both erupted in delighted laughter once more. _

_Once they were down to snickers and giggles again, Inuyasha shifted so that he was lying beside his best friend, a grin on his face as he stared up at ceiling with amber eyes. He grunted when he felt Kagome swing her legs to land on top of his own, making herself comfortable by crooking her neck and using his arm as a pillow for her head. _

_The hanyou snorted and wiggled around, his occupied arm twitching spasmodically under Kagome's head and she giggled giddily as her head bounced up and down on his muscled arm and his legs dragged out from beneath hers to rest on top of them instead, efficiently pinning her slim legs to the bed. _

_Kagome grinned and bumped her hip into his in playful reproach, to which Inuyasha bumped her back. She snorted in laughter and heaved a content sigh, squirming her head on his arm a bit then relaxing completely, turning her head slightly to regard her best friend with smiling russet orbs._

_Inuyasha had his eyes closed, but a lazy, relaxed smiled adorned his face as he lie there, warm and content to be with the one friend he didn't think he'd be able to live without. _

_The both of them stayed like that for quite some time, basking in the other's pleasant company and enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Empty soda bottles and popcorn bags littered the floor around the bed, along with miscellaneous articles of clothing. Blankets and pillows were strewn about next to the bed, the main purpose of them being a makeshift bed for the young hanyou when the two decided to call it a night and hit the sack. Though that looked pretty unlikely right now since the two teens were hyped up on caffeine and sugar. _

_Turning slightly to get a better look at her friend, Kagome settled against Inuyasha's side and propped her head on Inuyasha's arm again, his body heat keeping her warm and her arms trapped between them. _

"_Hey, Yash," the young teen began, nudging him with her knee lightly._

_Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgement._

_Snickering at the typical response of her best friend, Kagome continued. "Do you remember when we first met?" Her voice was soft as she regarded her long time friend._

_Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open at the abrupt question and he turned his head to gaze at the girl beside him. He threw her a fond, soft smile. "Of course I do, 'Gome. How could I not? With an introduction like that, it's kinda impossible to forget." He grinned._

_Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement, recalling that unforgettable day. "Definitely." _

_They had met in third grade, Inuyasha being the new student and Kagome being the feisty spitfire girl that she was. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, literally, when Kagome had accidentally tripped the young hanyou when she placed her knapsack on the floor next to her desk, but also unknowingly settling it in the pathway between the desks. So when Inuyasha had gotten up to get a drink from the fountain, his foot had caught on the strap of her backpack and he fell face first to the ground with a shriek._

_Kagome had tired to apologize, but Inuyasha would have none of it and started accusing her of putting it on purpose just so she could see him trip over it. Kagome had, of course, denied this and fired back that it wasn't her fault and that he should just watch where he's going. The hanyou's temper had flared and he'd stated that she just wanted to "humiliate the poor half-demon" and laugh along with everybody else._

_She had vehemently disagreed and said she had nothing against half-demons and even if she had wanted to watch him fall, she'd purposely stick her foot out and trip him. _

_And from that day forward, the two had never gotten along fairly well, always snitching on the other to the teacher and getting the other into trouble as much as possible. But then, the tables had taken a rather abrupt turn when Kagome was being bullied by some fifth-graders and Inuyasha had just so happened to be passing at the time. When he saw her in the middle of a circle of bigger kids, something inside him had reacted and he'd took it upon himself to make sure they never bullied Kagome again by threatening them with his claws and fangs, for once grateful for his demon heritage._

_Kagome had meekly thanked him, Inuyasha had "Keh'd", and from then on the two have been nice to each other, their relationship eventually evolving into what it was now: a strong bond between two best friends that could never be broken._

_Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes briefly then opened them back up and smiled at her best friend that she's come to know and love. Inuyasha returned her gaze evenly, that lazy smile gracing his handsome, young features again._

"_However cheesy and old-school this may sound, Yash, but…we'll be best friends forever, right?" Kagome asked, chocolate eyes bright as they locked with deep honey orbs._

_Inuyasha's amber pools noticeably softened at the girl beside him and he raised a hand to play with her dark hair affectionately. "Yeah, Kagome," he replied softly, his smile never leaving his face. "Forever."  
_

* * *

Something releasing a shrill ringing sound abruptly snapped twenty-two year old Kagome Higurashi out of her reverie and she jumped in her seat, jolting up and blinking rapidly to bring her chocolate eyes back into focus. Stretching her stiff legs, she sighed and stood up from her seat, collecting her things and following her fellow college students out of the classroom and into the bustling hallways of Tokyo University. 

Weaving her way through the thick throng of chattering students, Kagome quickly found her friend, Sango Namasari, conversing with her boyfriend Miroku Daimora.

"Hey guys," she said tiredly once she reached them and the couple turned to their friend.

"Hey Kagome," Sango greeted with a kind smile. "How was English?"

Kagome shrugged and hefted her bag higher onto her shoulder. "Boring. I was dazing through half the class though, so I didn't actually hear anything of what the professor was saying." She grinned.

Miroku chuckled and shook his head good-naturally. "Honestly, Kagome, the way you keep daydreaming, you'd think you'd flunk all your classes, but amazingly your one of the top students in college. How do you _do_ it?" Her friend grinned at her, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome snickered. "I'll never tell!" she proclaimed, poking a finger in the air defiantly and Miroku and Sango both laughed.

They continued to chat and joke around for a little bit before all heading to their respective cars, thankful that there were no more classes until Monday. Parked side by side, Kagome threw her bag into the backseat of her blue beat-up 'Stang then turned to say her goodbyes to the couple at the next car over.

"Talk to you guys later," she called with a wave as they got into Miroku's black Mercedes Benz, feeling a bit envious of him. How come _she_ couldn't have a nice car like that when all she had was an old rusty '89 Mustang?

"See ya later, Kagome!" they called simultaneously, both waving out their windows before driving off and exiting the college campus.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome hopped into her own car and revved up the engine, shifting the car into gear before driving out onto the busy street to her home.

She finally pulled into her driveway after fifteen minutes of driving, slightly peeved that the traffic was a bit busier than normal and thus adding five minutes on her way home. Reaching into the backseat for her bag, she exited the car and started up the shrine steps with practiced ease, making it to the top in record time. Kagome opened the door and shut it behind her, placing her keys and bag on the table before calling half-heartedly, "Mama, Gramps, I'm home,"

Her mother emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a rag with a bright smile gracing her features. "Hello, dear. How was college?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Kagome shrugged and entered the kitchen, rummaging around for something to munch on. "Same old, same old." She answered breezily, snatching a bag of chips and grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Where's Souta?" she asked absently, leaning against the counter and popping a crunchy morsel into her mouth once she opened the bag.

"He's out with some friends at the moment. He should be back around supper time." Mama Higurashi replied, walking over to the sink to finish the lunch dishes.

The young woman nodded then sighed, grabbing her drink and snack before heading to the stairs, picking up her yellow bag on the way. "I'm gonna go start on my homework. Call me when supper's ready." She said before trudging up the stairs, hearing her mother say "Of course, dear" before the water faucet began running and the clanking of dishes as she washed them.

She reached her bedroom and closed the door, throwing her bag on her bed and following it soon after, plopping down on the fluffy mattress on her back with a grunt, drink and chips still clutched in her hands.

She allowed a frown to mar her pretty face and she closed her eyes, a sad sigh escaping her lips. "I wonder what you're doing, Yash…you still haven't lived up to your promise…"

* * *

"_W-what?" Kagome asked incredulously, chocolate eyes wide as she regarded her depressed best friend before her._

_Inuyasha sighed sadly and reluctantly nodded his head; his ears drooped lowly against his head. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his dull amber eyes as he gazed at his best friend mournfully. "It's true, Kagome. I'm…moving this weekend. To the states." _

_Kagome started vigorously shaking her head, refusing to believe this terrible new information. "No. No. You can't. You-you just _can't_, Inuyasha! I-I don't—why are you _saying_ this to me?" she demanded, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, hands balled into fists at her sides._

_Inuyasha exhaled shakily and thrust a hand through his silver tresses, his body trembling. "I don't wanna believe it either, 'Gome. I really don't. B-but…I have to, whether I like it or not. And I _really_ don't like it." The tears were brimming his eyes now and Kagome's cheeks were wet as the tears finally released from her eyes. He gulped and took her in his arms, holding her close and almost breaking down completely when he felt Kagome bury her face in his chest, fisting her shaking hands in his shirt and staining it with her hot tears, her form a quiver with silent sobs._

"_Don't cry, Kagome…" Inuyasha said chokingly, forcing the lump in his throat to recede. "Please don't cry…I…I'll call you, okay? I promise I'll call you, even if it costs me money. I'll-I'll send you letters, and I…I'll…" He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Kagome continued to cry quietly into his chest and he finally allowed the tears to stream down his own cheeks, his eyes clenched tight and his arms tightening around his best friend._

"_I don't want you to go," Kagome whispered hoarsely, shifting her arms to swathe them around his waist, holding onto him and never wanting to let go. The tears poured down her cheeks nonstop, causing a rather large wet spot to appear on her best friend's tee shirt, but neither of them seemed to care._

"_Neither do I," he conceded, burying his nose in her soft hair and inhaling roughly, wanting to ingrain her wonderful scent in his mind forever. "I'd never wanna leave you, Kagome," he confessed brokenly, his own tears wetting her hair. He swallowed harshly again and ground his teeth together, fighting to remain as calm as possible. He was losing to the inner turmoil inside him and soon his body was wracking with silent sobs, his shoulders shaking and the woman in his arms holding onto him desperately, to which he returned that desperation. _

_They stayed like that for quite some time, holding each other and not wanting the moment to ever end. _

_Eventually, Inuyasha pulled back, forcing Kagome to lean back as well and regard him with a tear streaked face and Inuyasha almost lost it again. He needed to be strong, for himself and Kagome. _

_  
He released a shaky breath and gulped, his flushed cheeks wet from his tears as he raised a shaking hand to tuck a stray strand of ebony hair behind her ear, trailing his hand down and cupping her cheek affectionately. Kagome leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and allowing a few more tears to escape. He brushed them away with a clawed thumb, blinking back his own tears._

"_Don't cry, Kagome. I hate seeing you cry. I'm used to seeing you happy, and I don't want that to change just because I'll be moving away for a little while." Inuyasha said softly, stroking her cheek tenderly with his thumb._

_Kagome sniffled and willed the tears to stay at bay, knowing that she had to be strong. But why should she be, when she knew that her best friend would be strong for the both of them, like he's always been through so many other times? _

_She stared at up him with sad chocolate eyes, lifting a hand to cover his with her own. "P-promise to call?" she whispered roughly, swallowing the lump in her throat that was trying to cut off her oxygen supply._

_Inuyasha nodded slowly and cupped her flushed face in both hands, bringing it up close to his. "I promise," he said softly before sealing that promise with a tender kiss._

_The dam broke again as Kagome returned his chaste kiss as best as she could while her form trembled, tasting salt from her tears as they trailed down her flushed cheeks._

_The tang of salt met his lips as his mouth moved over hers softy before he withdrew and allowed them to breathe again, his warm breath ghosting over her freshly kissed lips. He offered a shaky smile and he embraced her one last time, tucking her head underneath his chin and resting his head upon her own as he wrapped his arms around her once more, and what may be the last time in a long time._

"_Forever, Kagome," he whispered in her hair, closing his eyes and kissing the top of her head. "Forever."  
_

* * *

A bout of fresh tears streamed down Kagome's face at the memory and she quickly wiped them away, sitting up and releasing a shaky breath. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him now; she had work she had to do and memories of him would only distract her. He was long gone now, for eight long years, and she had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. He never fulfilled his promise to call; she'd waited by her phone for a week, expecting him to call her but the device never rang and when it did, it was never her beloved best friend calling to say he'd made it safely to the states. She'd anticipated for when the mail would arrive everyday, hoping that she'd receive a letter from him, writing instead of calling because their phone was not hooked up at the time he sent it and to call his new house number.

But she'd given up after that, figuring he would never call, and she'd been right. She'd given up any hope left that he'd find some way to contact her, be it phone call or letter. She'd decided that she needed to get on with her life and that she'd have to cope with having her best friend gone from her life forever.

Rubbing her eyes to wipe away the remains of the rebellious tears, Kagome sniffled and shook her head, dragging her book bag to her and digging around in its contents for her homework.

_I'd better get started before I get distracted again, _Kagome thought as she sat back and started her homework.

By the time she was done, it was five o'clock and Kagome was mentally exhausted, gratefully putting her stuff away and leaning back against the wall. "Finally," she muttered and suddenly her stomach gave off a rather loud growl and she grinned, realizing that dinner must be close to done by now.

"_Fooood_," she said like a zombie and crawled off her bed to exit her room and go downstairs, following the delicious smell to the kitchen. "Fooood," she said again behind her mother, licking her lips at the dinner being prepared by her mother.

Mama laughed and set the food on the table, the dishes and silverware already set. "Yes Kagome, dinner is ready. Souta arrived a short time earlier and said he already ate, so it's just me, you, and Grampa tonight," she stated, calling out to the aforementioned old man.

Kagome grunted and sat down, not waiting for her grandfather or mother to join her before she dug in, moaning in pleasure at the heavenly taste that invaded her mouth. "So _goooood_,"

"Kagome, no talking with your mouth full!" her grandfather berated her as he sat down and hefted a gracious amount of food onto his own plate.

She grunted again and continued eating.

Mama chuckled and sighed, shaking her head before taking a smaller portion and neatly digging in.

Dinner was uneventful, and Kagome was silent save for the random questions aimed her way about college or her life in general. She answered obediently all the questions before polishing off her plate and heading back upstairs to her room, her belly comfortably full and herself altogether satisfied.

She plopped down on her bed again and sighed, reaching over to her bedside table and grabbing a romance novel she'd been reading these past couple of weeks to pass the time. Getting comfortable on her soft bed, she opened up to the appropriate page and started reading, shortly becoming absorbed in the book and hearing nothing else as she read.

About twenty minutes later her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt it. She'd forgotten it was in there. Calming her racing heart, she set her book down and pulled her cell out of her pocket, flipping it open then frowning in confusion. She didn't recognize the number and she wasn't even sure it was in Tokyo district.

Shrugging, Kagome flipped it open and held it to her ear, stretching her legs out and greeting whomever it was. "Hello?"

Silence greeted her.

Kagome blinked. "Uh…_helloooo? _ Anyone there?"

Still nothing. She couldn't even hear anyone _breathing_, for Christ's sake.

Kagome huffed. "Look, if this is some sort of prank call, you should learn to grow up and get a life. I'm busy right now so why don't you—"

"…Kagome?"

She froze. Her heart skipped a beat and she jolted upright. She knew that voice. It was so familiar. She's heard it for eight years of her life; there's no way she couldn't remember it. Although it was more deep and masculine, Kagome without a doubt knew whom it belonged to and her throat constricted as her heart rate increased rapidly.

Something wet met her lips and she tasted salt. She didn't wipe the abrupt tears away as she stared incredulously at her wall across from her, russet orbs wide as her hand fluttered over her mouth, the appendage taking on a trembling she couldn't control.

Her voice was hoarse as she spoke into the mouthpiece. "…Inuyasha?"

She heard him exhale loudly into the phone. "Holy fuck," he whispered and Kagome started. She didn't think she'd ever heard _that_ particular word from him before.

She quickly shook it off, though. "Is it…really you, Yash?" She so desperately wanted him to say yes.

"'Gome…I can't believe… It's really me, Kagome. Your best friend finally called after eight long years."

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks now.

"Inuyasha…!"

* * *

The phone rang and an arm wearily snuck out from beneath the covers to pick it up and drag it back underneath the green blanket to hold it up to an ear before groggily greeting them. "Hullo."

The body under the covers stiffened before suddenly springing upright, holding the phone to a shocked Sango's ear as she stared wide eyed ahead of her. "_What?!_"

The body next to her grunted and squirmed under the blankets before pushing them down to reveal a drowsy Miroku as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Who is it, Sango?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep.

Sango didn't answer as she listened to whatever the person had to say on the other line. "Are you serious?" A pause. "Holy _shit_."

Miroku blinked up at his girlfriend. "Sango?"

"We'll be right over. Hang tight." She hung up and sprang out of bed, hurriedly throwing some clothes on and brushing her bedridden hair.

Miroku was confused as he stared at the rushing woman. "What's the matter, Sango? Who was on the phone?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively.

Sango was putting on her shoes as she shot a glance at her boyfriend, expression serious. "It was Kagome. Inuyasha called and he's on his way from America and said he'll be here in one hour."

Her boyfriend stared blankly at her for a moment before the information finally sunk into his sleep muddled mind and his eyes widened drastically. "Holy _shit!_" He was soon out of bed and joining Sango in getting dressed.

* * *

Kagome could barely contain her excitement as she sat in the backseat of Miroku's Mercedes, her hands clenched in her lap as she bounced up and down, a grin so wide on her face it's a wonder it didn't split her face in half.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks briefly before chuckling quietly to themselves and staring ahead again. They were all on their way to the airport, Miroku driving his precious car ("No one drives my baby expect for me and that's final, Kagome!") and going as fast as he could without overly going over the speed limit.

Kagome had stayed on the phone for nearly _three hours_ before finally (and reluctantly) hanging up and immediately calling Sango to tell her the great news. They were all happy they get to see their long time friend again, but Kagome was nearly exploding in her anticipation. This would be the first time she'd see her best friend in eight years; of _course_ she's going to be ecstatic. Who wouldn't?

They couldn't get there fast enough in Kagome's opinion, and she glanced at the digital clock for what seemed like the umpteenth time since she got into the vehicle. Three minutes had passed since she last looked at it.

She groaned quietly and looked out the window, biting her lip and occupying herself by bouncing up and down again and singing along quietly to the radio. Could time go any slower?!

Kagome passed the time by wondering what her best friend looked like, if he'd changed in appearance at all. His voice was deeper than it used to be, as was expected when one grows up to be an adult. Inuyasha was twenty-three now, one year older than herself. Was his hair just as long as she remembered it? Did he cut it short? Was he any taller than before? Did he lose or gain any weight? The stubborn hanyou didn't answer any of Kagome's questions on how he looked, his answer always being a cocky, "You'll see when you get there." She wanted to rip his head of and stuff it up his arrogant ass, but at the same time, wanted to glomp him to pieces until he exploded from lack of oxygen.

_Is that possible…?_ Kagome thought distantly as she gazed out the window, not really seeing anything as she mused quietly to herself, thoughts of her best friend and how he looked running amuck through her brain.

"We're here, Kagome," she heard Sango say and she instantly snapped back to reality, realizing that the landscape was that of Tokyo Airport. She squealed happily and continued her excited bouncing, the grin back on her face as she watched the landscape roll by, drawing nearer and nearer to the parking lot.

Once they were parked at a moderate distance away from the entrance, Kagome immediately opened the door and zoomed out, all before Miroku could even cut the engine.

The couple blinked before sighing and getting out of the vehicle, figuring they'd better follow afore their friend gets lost in the crowds in her excitement.

Kagome expertly weaved her way through the sea of people, only one thing on her mind as she raced to the place where she was going to meet her best friend. He'd said she could just go and wait for him at the place where the plane was going to land, and that's exactly where Kagome was headed. She distantly heard her friend's calls behind her to slow down but she ignored them in favor of increasing her speed to get to the landing lot. (Haha…landing lot…is that a real term?)

She was there within minutes, and with enough time to spare to get Kagome pacing around restlessly, absently noting that Miroku and Sango had finally caught up with her and were currently bent at the waist, trying to regain their breath they had lost while chasing after her.

"How much longer?" Kagome demanded, not pausing in her anxious pacing.

Miroku looked at his watch. "Five minutes."

Kagome groaned and burned off her energy by walking around in circles, ignoring the strange looks cast her way by the people surrounding her, all of them probably waiting to see their loved ones as well.

Miroku and Sango settled themselves down on a nearby bench and watched, amused as their friend paced around in circles.

By the time the five minutes were up, it was a wonder Kagome hadn't burned an indent in the ground from where she'd been pacing.

"Where is he?" she hissed under her breath, finally ceasing her pacing and turning toward where the plane was supposed to land.

"Patience, Kagome," came Miroku's calm voice somewhere behind her. "He'll be here soon. You can't expect all planes to be exactly on time, do you?" He chuckled.

Kagome threw him a glare.

Sango sighed. "He'll be here soon, Kagome. Don't worry."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, her hands shaking as she folded them in front of her, shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously as she waited.

Soon the black-haired woman could see a plane begin to take shape in the distance and her heartbeat increased again. Was it his? Was her best friend inside that plane?

Her whole body was shaking now as the plane approached, getting bigger and bigger as it neared the airport.

"_Attention: Flight 16 from America is now approaching. I repeat: Flight 16 from America is now approaching. Please clear the lane and stay back when the plane is landing. Thank you for listening to Tokyo Airlines."_

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and it felt like her heart leaped into her throat. It _was_ his flight. Soon the plane will land and he'll be able to get off and…

Her two friends suddenly pulled Kagome back as the plane descended and she watched with wide, hopeful eyes as the aircraft landed smoothly on the concrete at the very end of the runway and began rolling forward toward the building and awaiting people.

Kagome was giddy. She was finally able to see and hear her best friend for the first time in eight years! No words could describe how she felt at the moment as the plane at last rolled to a stop just before the nose hit the shoot where the people boarded the plane.

The stairway that allowed people to exit the plane and descend to solid ground was being slowly pushed to the side of the aircraft toward the door where everyone would exit.

The door opened and all sorts of people started milling out and Kagome desperately searched for a head of silver hair amongst the black, brown, and the occasional red or blonde heads that descended the stairs.

_Where are you…?_ Kagome thought as she bit her lip, unconsciously standing on the tips of her toes as if to get a better look.

Then suddenly a flash of silver caught her eye and she whipped her head in the direction of it, rich brown eyes wide as she silently watched in astonishment as the familiar form of her best friend ambled down the stairs casually, face blank of any emotion.

Kagome's heart stopped. _Inuyasha…_

Once his feet hit solid ground, his silver head looked up and instantly found the brown eyes he's been longing to see for the past eight years. _Kagome…_

They both stood frozen to the ground, afraid that this was all a dream, and that the other was just a cruel illusion of the mind.

Then movement issued from behind his best friend and Inuyasha shifted his eyes to see Miroku and Sango coming up behind Kagome with fond smiles on their faces.

That's when he knew this wasn't a dream and he began walking toward her, his gait increasing with every step he took.

Kagome was walking as well, running by the time she was halfway there and they finally met in the middle, colliding together in a bone-crushing embrace.

Kagome kept chanting "Oh my God" over and over again as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his hard chest, the tears streaming down her face nonstop as Inuyasha held her against him tightly, crushing to her him as he buried his nose in her raven hair, eyes shut tight and allowing the tears to flow from his eyes to cascade down his cheeks in a salty stream, wetting Kagome's hair but she didn't seem to care as she held him.

"Oh my God, Inuyasha…I've missed you so much…" she whispered, giving him a strong squeeze.

Inuyasha released a shaky breath and kissed her forehead, his body trembling as he fought to control his body. "Kagome…I missed you too…so much…"

They just continued to hold each other, ignoring everything and anything around them while they were finally able to hold each other once more, feel the warmth of the other and loving every minute of it.

Miroku and Sango stood back as the two reunited, content smiles on both of their faces as they watched silently, Miroku's arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist affectionately.

Eventually the two broke apart to stare into each other's eyes, both laughing softly at the sight that greeted them. Their cheeks were both flushed and wet from tears and a bit red around the edges as they gazed at one another, a clawed hand rising to cup Kagome's cheek and wipe away the wetness clinging to her flesh.

Kagome smiled softy and covered his hand with her own, leaning into his touch. "Yash…"

"Shh…" he said, pressing a single finger to her smiling lips. He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against her own, staring into her chocolate eyes that he so loved.

She stared up at him with liquid brown eyes, a few more tears escaping and running down her cheeks. "Forever, Inuyasha?" she breathed softly, searching his mesmerizing pools of gold.

"Forever, Kagome," he whispered back, brushing his lips against hers briefly before pulling back slightly, amber eyes softening as he gazed into her loving russet orbs. "Forever."

* * *

I miss you so much, Danii. This shot portrays how I feel about your moving away, down to the last word. I actually started crying while I wrote the flashbacks; I hope your satisfied, as well as all of my other readers.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I had to stop every few minutes and pull myself together again before I could start writing once more.

Thanks for everything, Dan. I don't know what I'd do without you.

_**Keiko**_


End file.
